Steal a Bite
by BaronBamboozle
Summary: Deidara's always had this habit of eating off other people's plates. Tobi is not pleased with this habit one bit. ONE SHOT. Fluffy deitobi.


Summary: Deidara's always had this habit of eating off other people's plates. Tobi is not pleased with this habit one bit. ONE SHOT.

Disclaimer: This is right? You post fanfiction here, right? needless to say, I do not own Naruto : )

* * *

"Sempai!" 

Tobi was always a good boy. The kind of kid that was always willing to share his toys, take a hit without fighting back and almost always be happy. Not once has Deidara seen him frown… But then again, he'd never seen Tobi's face at all. The thing was that you could just feel this aura of happiness surround him and those around like a warm blanket. To the Iwa, it was annoying how his partner seemed unfazed by everything he'd do: abuse, name-calling, stomp on his pride (or whatever he had left of it). The masked nin was like a thick, iron wall.

"Sempai! Stop it!"

"What am I doing wrong?" the blonde asked his partner, taking another spoonful from his partner's bowl.

"You're eating my food! You've hardly touched your own bowl, Deidara-sempai," he spoke with annoyance growing in his voice. The raven-haired boy pressed the decorated bowl closer to his chest, wrapping his arms defensively and tightly around it. To make it more difficult on his teacher, he put his back to him.

"So?" the Iwa questioned with his mouth still half full from the last stolen bite. The Iwa tapped on his partner's shoulder; being instinct, Tobi turned back to look at what the source of the tapping was. While the Uchiha was left slightly confused for a brief moment looking around, the blonde took the opportunity to wiggle his arm around Tobi's defensive barrier and steal another bite. The raven-haired boy looked as his teacher and then his bowl as he realized he lost another battle.

The ninja groaned in frustration, exaggerating his movements as he hung his head low and spread his arms over the dark wood table, his fingers pressing tightly against the bowl's edges. Finding the target easier to reach then ever before, Deidara placed his arm over Tobi's resting his elbow in between the other's forearms. Feeling the slight brush, the Uchiha glanced up to only find his fellow Akatsuki member eating from his bowl once again. Pulling away a little too late, he once again shouted, "Sempai!"

He looked down in the dish to find his meal already half eaten by his accompanying member. This did not please him. Tobi felt himself slump over on the stool, tipping himself forward slightly. Placing the bowl back down on the table, he made his fingers slide around the bowl's rim as he pushed the side of it, sending it spinning left in Deidara's direction. The other stopped the dish with the back of his hand, taking a look at the half-empty bowl himself. The blonde looked up at his partner, flipping some of the misplaced hair out of the way in the process. Pointing a finger at his student as he quickly swallowed his food. The Iwa questioned, growing slightly annoyed by the other boy's childish behavior, "What?"

Although his face was already well hidden beneath his orange mask, Tobi faced away from his sempai, feeling the need to avoid any possible eye contact. Looping his arms tightly around one another across his chest, the raven-haired boy mumbled slightly bitterly, "You already ate most of it, might as well finish it."

The blonde looked down at his partner's bowl once more, no longer finding the desire to eat it. "But it's you're food," the teacher spoke, stating his unwillingness to accept it from the Uchiha.

"Could have fooled me," Tobi said, pulling his arms tighter against his chest. Deidara was almost attempted to respond to the masked one's comment, but instead found himself picking at his partner's bowl with his spoon.

The blonde picked at the chicken and cooked red peppers, rearranging them around the bowl. Sliding the neatly decorated bowl back in front of his companion, he started to eat from him own bowl, taking a spoonful. "It has your name on it," he started, covering his mouth slightly as be discovered a bit of rice escape his lips along with his words. Pushing the food further back with his tongue, he continued, "I don't know about you, but there's only one Tobi I know of."

The Uchiha turned his head to look down at his meal, only to find his name written in the sweet chicken and peppers. Feeling a smile take back its proper place on his face, he chuckled at his teacher's handy work, "You forgot to dot the 'i', sempai."

Deidara took another bite from his own bowl, leaving his elbow on the table, "I would have, but I ran out of chicken." His comment made the raven-haired nin chuckle once more, leaving a smile of satisfaction on his teacher's face as well. Assuming the ordeal was over; Tobi lifted his mask to reveal pale lips. As he began to lift his spoon, the Iwa swiftly stole a chunk of the 'T' from his partner.

The smile vanished once more as the Uchiha began to grow more and more annoyed. In displeasure, he tilted his head towards his teacher to attempt to get a word in. His teachers had other plans as a grabbed a full spoon from his own meal. The moment Tobi opened his mouth, instead of giving the blonde a piece of mind like he would have wished, he found a metal spoon forcefully make entrance into his mouth, sliding out the moment he took grip of it. The raven-haired nin began to chew the forced food, the pink growing more and more plainly across his cheeks.

"There! Now we're even," the blonde said playfully, a broad sly smile planted on his face. His partner found himself unable to say anything in return, for once lost for any snide comments or remarks. The Iwa dug out another spoonful, sliding it in his mouth this time; a moment later, quickly spitting it out and wiping his mouth vigorously with his sleeve in sudden realization that the spoon had been in Tobi's mouth.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed P: R&R, yadda, yadda, yadda. Just some fluffy stuff once again. Not much to say for this one. 


End file.
